Until I lay cold and dead
by Unt0t3n
Summary: We are trapped. They are hunting us. We don't have long. They are getting closer. They are going to kill us. We will fight. But They will win. The Hetalia characters are trapped in a macabre wax museum with no escape. USUK, GerIta, HetaOni like.


One way to LIVE / A thousand to DIE

"Dude! Let's GO already!" Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred's antics. The American was… well- you could say hyper. His sky blue eyes shone as he bounced excitedly. While in D.C., America had came up with the "bloody great" as England would say, idea of going to… A wax museum! The bushy eye-browed blonde turned to survey the other countries as they walked into the air conditioned museum. Italy was hugging a very embarrassed looking Germany and pointing and muttering at the realistic wax statues. China and Japan were debating about something and England didn't bother trying to understand their rapid Mandarin. Prussia seemed to be ranting to a very bored and drunk Russia about how AWESOME he is. "Wait! Where's-" "bonjour Iggy~" Arthur turned to find the perverted Frenchman invading his personal space. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, FRANCIS?" He growled rather louder than he meant to, suddenly a very protective looking Alfred was at his side. France shrugged "all I said was bonjour!" he protested. America glared and the French took a step back. "Erg- lets go into the museum already!" a small country holding a teddy bear interrupted, sensing the looming argument. "Who the hell are you?" America questioned. The new country face palmed. "I'm Canada."

America fumed as he paid for his ticket. "That damn French", the dirty blonde repeatedly muttered under his breath. Ahead, the pervert was bothering Arthur again but when Alfred briefly glanced up he failed to register the scene in his anger. As the rest of the group surveyed the wax statues, America hung back and plotted ways to kill the damn Frenchman.

[Two hours later]

As the group walked out of the air conditioned hell they chattered excitedly: "I liked the-" "my favorite part was-" "I wish they had-", America halfheartedly listened to the bits and pieces of competing conversations as they walked back to the hotel they were staying at.

Mathew sprinted down the dark hallways, it was chasing him. He didn't exactly know what it was but he knew if it caught him… "HELP!" He yelled. His throat throbbed from screaming, from screaming…? He looked down and let out a startled yell as he noticed the congealing crimson liquid streaming down his neck, he- he opened his eyes and then sighed in relief, just a nightmare. Canada swung his legs over the edge of his bed and glanced at the blocky red digital clock lettering, it was 10:32. He reached for the familiar bear that slept on his pillow for a quick hug. "Kumajirou?" His eyes widened, where was it! America turned towards him "America! Kumajirou is GONE!" Canada's eyes welled up with tears that he didn't bother blinking back. The blue eyed country blinked "oh- hi um… Canada. What's wrong!" Tears now streamed down Canada's pale face. "KUMAJIROU IS GONE!" he yelled. A few other countries glanced at them and Russia ambled over. "We will find little Kumajirou, da?" The ash haired tall Russian said comfortingly as he tried to wipe away Matthews tears. "Where did you see it last?". Canada felt sick "I…I left it at the m-museum …"

Prussia groaned. this was TOTALLY NOT AWESOME. They were breaking into the freaky wax museum in the middle of the night to retrieve this "Canada's" teddy bear. France had picked the lock and now they spread out across the museum to find Kumajirou. The human sized statues shadows loomed across the tiled floor. In the silvery moonlight, the statues looked demonic and macabre. "WHAT THE HELL!" Prussia heard America yell. "AMERICA?" England replied. Prussia sprinted into the room the American seemed to yell from. There was no sign of America but Kumajirou sat on the floor in front of a macabre statue of John Wilkes Booth holding a rather large and scary looking butcher knife. Minutes later a shocked looking England appeared. "A-America…?" He stuttered. In a few seconds, Germany, Italy, Russia, China, Japan, France and Canada appeared. "Kumajirou!" Canada exclaimed and scooped up the small teddy bear. "What happene-" Canada gasped and slowly shivered and turned around, his eyes open wide. A warm liquid was dripping down his back [no America isn't taking a piss on him]. To his horror, the rather large knife the statue behind him held was dripping in a congealing crimson liquid, beneath it was a large puddle and on closer inspection, two human hand sized smears leading to the wall. Then… they heard a scream….

Thanks for reading! Reviews are really, really useful so please review? Virtual cookies for anyone who did~ TBC /UNT0T3N


End file.
